The earliest record of smoking dates back to 3000 B.C. Smoking leaves, such as tobacco, may take several forms, including but not limited to dried, cured, and natural forms of a particular leaf or leaves, being smoked in a pipe or other vessel, or other methods known by those of ordinary skill in the art. Presently, the more popular ways of smoking dried leaves include: (1) rolling leaves in paper to create a cigarette; (2) reusing a glass/metal/ceramic pipe; and (3) reusing a larger glass water pipe or bong.
Each of the methods described above suffers from multiple disadvantages. Rolled leaves, such as with cigarettes, are difficult to prepare and may result in lost leaf product, and further result in lost smoke into the atmosphere during smoking, including between each inhalation. Additionally, the smoke from the burning and/or burnt leaves may be inhaled into the lungs at hot temperatures, especially as the cigarette becomes shorter from burning of the paper and leaves into ash. And finally, debris from plant leaves can be inhaled, leading to additional health concerns, if an appropriate filter is not included, which is not often provided.
As is the case with rolled products, when using a pipe, the smoke from the burnt leaves can be inhaled at hot temperatures, depending on the size of the pipe. Also, since pipes are reusable, if the pipe is not properly cleaned after every use then the user can inhale previously burnt carcinogens along with the new burnt plant leaves, leading to additional health concerns. Further, smoke from pipes is often wasted into the atmosphere between inhalations, and undesirable debris and/or residue from plant leaves may be inhaled through the pipe when there is no substantial filter.
Water-based pipes and bongs suffer from other disadvantages. For example, larger water pipes/bongs can be quite expensive, and some are easily broken requiring undesired replacement costs. Such pipes/bongs are also typically larger in size, are difficult to transport, and are inconvenient when in transit as they do not typically fit into a pocket or purse or the like. Additionally, like with a standard pipe, if the water pipe/bong is not properly cleaned after every use, the user may inhale previously burnt carcinogens.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that decreases the time for assembly with standard and non-standard sized vessels, enhances the methods of manufacturing and/or using the same, and which otherwise overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. Given the downfalls described in the preceding paragraphs, it is further desirable to provide a new and improved manner of smoking plant leaves, which is cleaner, results in less waste, and otherwise mitigates the disadvantages described above in relation to the more popular methods of smoking. There is also a present and long-felt need for use of more natural, recyclable and/or reusable materials for such apparatus and assemblies, which may incorporate the natural cooling/filtering process provided from water. Furthermore, there is a present need for an apparatus and assembly that may be used with a common and/or standard sized glass bottle or with non-standard bottle types as well as other vessels, which incorporates a non-toxic, easily cleaned or in certain embodiments disposable straw, so that the user can easily use the apparatus and assembly to smoke plant leaves more cleanly and more efficiently and without the need to provide or carry additional apparatus.
Other advantages over the prior art will become known upon review of the Summary and Detailed Description provided below.